The DemiGames
by Dawn's Chilling in the TARDIS
Summary: The Titans are back, and got a taste for punishing the gods. (Wow that name is creesey
1. Chapter 1

I'm running again. Running from them. My golden hair whipped in my face, and my white jacket billowed around me, slowing me down. But I was too late, and they caught me. I was flying. And I hated it.

We landed in a decent-sized square with a stage in front of it. In the area was at least three hundred other children with my blonde hair and grey eyes. My half-siblings. I stared as the women chasing me, the Furies, led me into the seventeen year-old area. I nodded at my siblings and stared at the stage.

Soon, a woman with my blonde hair and grey eyes strode up to the stage. Mother. She wore a dented set of Greek battle armour and had shackles around her wrists and ankles.

"Children, as many of you know, The Lord of Time, Kronos, has returned and, sadly, we have lost. The Titans have returned, and as punishment for our insolence, we have been forced to draw, or 'reap' two of our own children. They will then go into a battle for the death, until one is left standing. I'm sorry." She lowered her eyes, and walked over to a large grey-tinted glass bowl. She pulled out a slip and read the front.

"Alex Kindle." She said, searching the crowd.

It's a bad day to be me.

**I'm writing this, and I'm looking for tributes. This is the form: **

**Name: **

**Age: **

**gender: **

**Godly parent (preferably the Olympians):**

**Personality (please be detailed): **

**Hair colour: **

**Eye colour: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Skills: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Weapon of choice: **

**Fears: **

**History: **

**Other: **

**So, yeah. Let's get this story rolling!**


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Sakura

Age: 14

gender: Female

Godly parent (preferably the Olympians): Hecate

Personality: Smart, powerful

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Dark Brow

Likes: Magic, food

Dislikes: Bad magic, no food

Skills: Sakura is half Japanese, and looks it. She's as smart as the steretype of a nerd and a slytherin combined

Weaknesses: She's hard to catch. If you can't catch her, you can't kill her ;)

Weapon of choice: Magic

Fears: Claustrophobia

History: she's the stereotype of a perfect demigod, straight A's at school, got to camp without a scratch, but noone knows what she really thinks

_**As you can see, I didn't really have much to work with with Sakura. If the Guest can give me a little more infomation about her. Is she insecure? jelous? How does she really think? I don't know. And what type of magic? If you can answer those, thanks. if not, well, she'll make her own way in the games,**_

**Sakura's POV**

I'm waiting for Mom to arrive and Gods, it's boring. I lean against the wall, watching as people file. Soon, the section is full and still people are arriving. To many people. To small a space. I start sweating, terrified. I pant heavily, searching for an exit. Please, please, please! I spark a fire in my hand, using it to force people around me back.

"I-I volunteer!" I cry, running to the stage. Anything to get away from the people around me.

The rest of the reaping goes by in a daze. Only when I'm being herded into the train do I realise I signed my own death warrant.

_**I do realise that she might have been a bit rash but Z( ' _' )/ You didn't give me enough infomation.**_

Name: Hannah Oh  
Age: 12 /  
Gander: You can guess, but a girl Z( ' _' )/  
Godly parent: Athena, has a complicated bloodline and is related to Poseidon/ Apollo  
Personality: She's talkative, clever, and (somewhat) nice and jokes around a lot. She tried to hide it, but she's actually really proud and sensitive, and can get offended easily. She always tries to act tougher than she is. Slightly shy in front of new people. Keeps most things to herself.  
Looks: Asian xD 4"11, hair has golden highlights and is a few inches below her shoulder.  
Likes: To read, explore, and art. Also likes sweet stuff  
Dislikes: Bugs, annoying people  
Skills: Strategizing, has minor healing powers, and minor water powers. Knows which spots to hit on somebody's body for major pain (e.g. the taser spot), and has some knowledge about plants  
Weaknesses: Bugs, threats  
Weapon of choice: Bow/arrow, spear (CANNOT THROW WELL)  
Fears: Bugs (spiders), dying, people she loves getting hurt, getting hurt, hurting/killing other people  
History: Nothing interesting.  
Other: She lives longer than people expect her to and is actually capable of seriously hurting people if she tries

**Hannah's POV**

I stand in my booth. The booth I use to choose my reaping area. Posidon? But there's like, four children of Posidon. Athena? But there are so _many. _Apollo? Yeah, Apollo. I tap the button and leave.

I'm in the crowd with the rest of Apollo's children and watch as Apollo himself rides in on a chariot. Very fancy. I'm surprised Apollo's allowed to keep it. But anyways, he reaps it and, because he's in a rush (Mexico's expecting sunrise in half an hour) He calls out the names without reading the speech first. Good.

"Hannah Oh. Wait, she's not my daughter!" He says, shocked.

I blink, walking up on stage. I falter slightly and the dracenae hiss at me. I strenghen my resolve and continue walking.

I reach the stage, and grab my Grandmother's cousin's father's hand. I wonder how I'm going to make it, and The next thing I know I'm in a huge building waiting for Dad (Mum can't come. She's busy) But he never arrives. On the train, I watch the news.

"Three more mortals have been aprehended today" Says Zeus on the screen. I lord of the sky, now reduced to what? News man? I don't know! "One resisted arrest and was shot dead. Rest in Peace, Damion Oh..." D-Dad? NO! I crawl ito bed, ignore dinner and cry myself to sleep that night.

Name: Crystal Ivory Delae  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Godly Parent: Hades  
Personality: She's a real sweetie, except when you make her mad, or insult her or her family. Then all Hades will break out, and she'll beat you to a pulp. She gets annoyed very VERY easily, but if you make an alliance with her, you'll actually like her presence. She's a bit defensive (see History) and it's hard for her to make friends.  
Hair Colour: Pitch Black, shoulder length  
Eye Colour: Deep Brown, almond shaped  
Likes: Cookies, true friends, peace, anything that has to do with blue, the colour blue  
Dislikes: Mint, enemies, war, anything that has to do with flight,  
Skills: Is excellent in navigation, can climb a tree really well (see History), and is pretty good with a dagger  
Weaknesses: Chocolate, and when someone threatens her friend/allies/family  
Weapon: Dagger  
Fears: Isolation and enemies  
Histroy: Her mother's name was Annalisa Herald Delae, and she was murdered when Crystal was only 5, and she was there. She hid in the shadows when it happened. When she was in Grade 1, that's when the bullying started. All of her friends ended up as her enemies, except for two girls named Madison and Caroline. It didn't stop until she moved to another foster family when she was starting Grade 4. She is now super cautious about her friends, and doesn't trust anyone.  
Other: Ambrosia taste: Skittles

_**I'm sorry, but I really like Crystal. Like, really like her. Here's her segmenty-bit**_

"No! Please! Please!"

Im hiding in the shadows, watching the man in front of my mother.

"Please! M-My husband will we home any minute, and-and he'll call the police!"

The man falters for a moment, but soon a cruel smile spreads over his face.

"Liar! You live alone, just you and your brat."

"Please! She's only five. She needs me!"

"No one needs anything! And you don't need to live. So you won't." Immediately he shoves a knife through my mothers stomach.

I watched as she fell, and immediately, a man stepped out of the shadows. He smiled and bekoned. The man took a step, probably to kill him to, and he collasped and remained standing. Suddenly, he realised. He was dead.

_**Time Skip!**_

I'm eating lunch with my friends. They're all there. Alli, Cassidy, Tanya, Quin, Hannah, Ella, Xara, Isabella, Madison and Caroline. Ella pulls out her phone and reads a text. I never understood why a six year old needs a phone but, oh well. She reads the phone message and wrinkles her nose, shifting away from me and whispering around in the circle, until they all pulled away except for Madison and Caroline. And I realise something.

These are my real friends.

_**Time skip! **_

I'm sitting on the floor of the underworld, watching greek fire burn.

Father killed a killer.

Now he's in chains.

I'm waiting for the name to be called out so I can go the Hades home. He says a speech and reaches into the first bowl.

"Rose Farrent." He calls out and I realise. I can't let Rosie die. Before I know it, I'm standing up, staring at my father's throne.

"I volunteer as tribute."

_**I did say I liked her :P **_

Name: Isabella

Age: 13

gender: Female

Godly parent (preferably the Olympians): Aphrodite

Personality: Quiet, Calm, smart, calculating, but a great friend

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Changes often

Likes: People in general

Dislikes: People who expect others to do all the talking and just sit there. Also people who breathe down her neck

Skills: She isin't an airhead, she can fight! She's been trained by the best of the best!

Weaknesses: She's never killed a person. Not even Evil Demigods, only monsters

Weapon of choice: Twin gold and silver daggers

Fears: Unhappiness

History: She had terrible adopted parents, she cried every day and cut... In 8th grade, she became best friends with a daughter of Apollo, Hannah, who was the only person she ever trusted.

Other: She used to have a crush on James, a son of Athena, and he broke her heart

_**I'm so making a James now :D**_

_**GAH I don't know what to write! Help! **_

I'm standing on the edge of a cliff looking downwards. I'd rather die than let myself kill those demigods... One might even be my half-brother. They didn't do anything wrong!

I take off my pale pink jacket, throwing it to the floor. Underneath I'm wearing a white t-shirt. I take a deep breath and jump. down, down, down, stop. I didn't hit the ground. I look up and see one of the furies. next to her are her sisters, I guess? Anyways, they both have people in they're arms too. One boy and one girl. One I recognise immediately. James, The boy who broke my heart. The other, the girl, I'm not sure of. She has blonde hair and grey eyes, making her out as a child of Athena, and wears a white jacket over a dark blue t-shirt.

I land in the reaping square and look around.

"Isabella!" calls my mother, smiling gently.

Oh crap.

_**I may or may not have borrowed that scene from Divergent, so, yeah.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Aryenna "Arya" Blackaik (Ah-ree-eh-nuh, Ah-ree-yuh, Black-ache)

Age: 16 years old

Gender: Female

Godly parent: Zeus

Personality: Aryenna is a perfect example of a ruthless, arrogant, narcissitic, mentaly unstable and insane character. She's very proud, cares less about others, including her own mother, and father. This could be only because she never met them though. However, she does have a soft side for her older sibilings- her older brother Aiden (A-den) and her twin sister- Natas (Nah-thus). This only goes for her pure sibilings, as she tried to kill her step sister Thalia a couple times. (from fathers side) Aryenna is also cruel, but according to Aiden, and Natas, her insanity was mainly caused by her living conditions (read more in "History"). However, don't be fooled if she suddenly saves your life in the games- use your time to run away, as she might only do this to kill you herself. She's also very paranoid at her allies, more so to children of Poseidon and Hades. Lastly she's very obsessed with lightning, storms, and snakes (she wouldn't dare hurting snakes, unless they're muttations).

Hair colour: She used to have gorgeously silver hair 'till she was 14 years old. When her hair turned white, she went completely insane. She wears them in a messy ponytail.

Eye colour: Her eyes, luckily remained the same colour even after she turned mad- stormy gray. They do allways look like they're ''shivering'' though.

Likes: Anything that has something to do with death, really. Aiden (her brother). Natas (twin sister). Lightning storms. All types of poisonous snakes. Winning. Being the leader. Light/day (wierd as it is, with her being insane and such). Making alliances with strong, or capable people. Her knives, bow and arrows, thin swords.

Dislikes: Children of Hades, Poseidon and Athena (she hates kids of Poseidon the most though). Her step sibilings. Kind people (most of the times). Some Olympians (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis). Other tributes.

Skills: Very skilled at throwing knives, and shooting bow and arrow. Medium at sword fighting. Exellent at creating storms, and using lightning. Great at lies. Great speed, and medium strenght. She has no real skills besides these though.

Weaknesses: She's afraid of water, and appears to be freezing around it. At the beginning of the games she ordered other allies to bring her some water, as she was afraid to get near ir. Durring the end of the games, she went it herself, and ended up getting badly hurt by the electroshock.

Weapon of choice: Knives. BUT, by the end of the games, she lost all of them, and while looking for them, she used a skinny sword, that she got from a tribute she killed.

Fears: Hydraphobia- fear of water. She's also very paranoid, so she also has fear of betrayal durring the games. 'Till she was 14 years old, she was also a little shakened up around hammers (read "History").

History: Aryenna killed her mother (Lyanna) in her birth, as Lyanna (Lee-ah-nuh) was giving birth to two children at the same time- Aryenna and Natas. This sadenned they're brother Aiden (who is seven years older than them), and yet he became like a second father to them.

They went asking they're aunt- Hazael (Heh-zah-eh-L), if she would take them, and Hazael only took them in order to replace her children- Atruna (Ah-trune), Kohana (Koh-ah-nuh), and Raezar (Ree-zahr), that died due to dissapearing in the labyrinth, since normally, Hazael didn't like demigods too much).

For nine years, they lived a more or less normal life, untill Aiden decided to go to the Labyrinth of the Minotaur, and rescue Atruna, Kohana, and Hazael, but he was lost. Later, Natas decided to go and find her brother, and she was never seen or heard again for two years.

Durring that time, Hazael went insane, and blamed Aryenna for not going with them, because if she did, they might have survived. So one day, when Hazael had gone really mad, she took a hammer, and wanted to kill Aryenna with it. But since Hazael had weak eyes, she could see very well, and dropped the hammer just when she was about to really hit Aryenna. So since Arya and her sibilings had trained hard as warriors since they were five years old, she used the chance to take the hammer and instead kill Hazael with it, as much as she didn't want to. That was very traumatising, and gave her the first step of insantiy.

She trained more, thieved, lived on streets, until two years later she saw the opening to the labyrinth and decided to get there, and save her sibilings. Because as I mentioned, she was allready a little mad at this point.

She was sucess to save Aiden, and Natas (though she tried to find Atruna, Kohana, Raezar too, she was unable to locate them). But after her mission, she went completely mad, and her hair turned white.

After that, she volunteered for the games (the way people from district 1 and 2 do), and is now a tribute.

Other: nope.

_**OOOHHH! I know EXACTLY what I'm doing with you!**_

"Aryenna?" Asked my aunt, looking around the corner of the house. I pushed my hair behind my ears and shuddered. no-one calls me Aryenna, except when they're mad. And I know for a fact that Hazeal was mad.

Or maybe it's me who's insane.

I turn the corner, smiling awkwardly at my aunt and adoptive mother. In her hand was a huge hammer. Kinda like Thor's, I guess. Funny.

Me, daughter of the god of storms, killed by the weapon he weilds.

She raises the hammer, ready to bring it crushing into my skull. I dodge, plucking the glasses off her nose. They were nice, I guess, Black, with a kinda flattened eye shape that had a jewel inlaid into one of the corners, and a line going from the top and bottom of the arm. Anyways, She can't see without them.

She grunts, swinging the hammer from side to side, and I dodge almost everyhit. Once it glanced off my leg, causing a huge bruise to form, and once, she hits my foot, and I go down.

She raises her hammer again, ready to crush my skull, when it, quite honestly, inexplicably drops. And immediately, I know what I must do.

I grab the hammer, and punge it into her chest.

_**Time skip!**_

I shoot out of bed, panting like a dog. It was just another nightmare. I look around, seeing the place where I'm sleeping right now. I cardboard box on someone's front yard. Remembering I'm safe, I curl back asleep again.

But I don't notice my hair growing paler with each passing day

_**Time Skip!**_

There it is! I'm running, the monsters chasing me. And I enter, into darkness

After days of searching, I find Aiden and Natas. Tears run down my cheeks as I hug the two tightly.

"Arya, Your hair!" exclaims Natas, picking up a lifeless strand of dove grey.

"It's been happening for awhile now." I shrug, hugging them closer, because if they knew the truth, if they could see my scars, they would hate me.

"Are you sure? It does-" Aiden begins, but gets cut off as I snap at him.

"Just shut up about it," I say, pushing him away.

"Jeez, okay. Lets get back to Haezel."

"Actually..." begin, looking down "Haezel... Is with our uncle..."

"You mean... Dead, right?"

"Yeah,"

Aiden nodded "okay."

We walk back to the entrance to the labyrinth, and see dracenae standing at the entrance. Oh gods. I lost my arrows against the minotaur, and some of the other creepy-crawlies in the labrinth. And I forgot my knife. Things are not going well for me.

They lead us into separate areas, and lock us in. Something snapped as I was chained up. Natas saw in first. My hair, which was a pale grey, shuddered and witened into pure white. I smiled, and snapped my fingers. a storm came, breaking the shackles. Good. I ran, leaving my siblings behind.

_**Time Skip!**_

Father walked up to the podium, wearing his pinstriped suit. He stuck his hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Thalia Grace."

Thalia! She wouldn't survive ten minutes! I would! I'd go in there, and I'd win too.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream, racing up to the stage.

"Name?" Sighed Zeus, rolling his eyes.

"Aryenna Blackaik!"


End file.
